If a puppy was your teacher
by PastelSweet
Summary: If a puppy was your teacher, you would learn stuff like... This is just a small collection of one shot/drabble things as to what we could all learn from Zack the puppy, and also various random oneshots.
1. Always run to greet them

So, this idea was born when I was on Stumbleupon and came across a list of things titled "If a dog were your teacher..." and I instantly thought of Zack. I love Zack. Anyway, this is just a couple of short things about what we could learn from Zack, since he was dubbed the puppy after all. Of course, Angeal's in this too. And it shan't be Yaoi. Well, not on purpose. Who knows. Hopefully you'll enjoy, review, and maybe even give me suggestions if you feel the need. Awesome-o?  
**-x-x-x-x-x-**

**When loved ones come home, always run to greet them.**

Angeal trudged along the overly long hallway, his heavy boots leaving a trail of dry mud behind him. He had just returned from a week-long mission that Lazard had sent him on in the middle of somewhere he couldn't even think about remembering, let alone write a full report about what happened. What he needed was a nice warm shower and a good night's sleep. Yes, that would make him happy. Then he could worry about that darn report in the morning.

He slid his keycard into the slot on his door, waiting for the little green light to hurry up and signal that he could go inside. It took his mind a few seconds to register the flicker, proving how weary that particular mission had made him. It had been a _lot_ more troublesome than Lazard had originally made it out to be.

Pushing the door open, he fumbled with turning the lights on as he tried to close the door behind him, before he gave up and just trudged through the dark. His SOLDIER enhanced body could see fairly well without any light, so he wasn't worried about walking head-first into a wall.

A scuffling sound alerted him to the fact that there was another presence in his apartment, and to say he was surprised would be a lie. Of course Zack would be there, he always was. Without fail, the young puppy-like man would wait in his mentor's apartment for his arrival home, before launching himself at the poor man in a mass of tangled limbs and excessive chattering – not unlike a puppies yapping.

The thought made him smile – albeit weakly, as he recalled just why he had given the boy such a nickname.

"Angeal!"

He barely had time to turn around before something slammed into him, knocking him off his feet and onto the ground.

"How was it? Are you tired? Was it fun? Did anyone die? Did you kick everyone's ass? Did Lazard call you and tell you I made my own fort out of cardboard boxes? 'Cause I told him too but I don't know if he did but I really wanted to tell you but I didn't 'cause I didn't want to stuff up your mission and then Kunsel got angry at me 'cause I set fire to his which was only expected 'cause we _were_ playing dragons and princesses and he was the princess and I was the dragon and I set fire to his castle and killed him so I won and then he got all cranky and then- Ngh!"

Angeal pushed Zack off his chest, relieved that he could breathe again. Through the boys incessant yammering and the fact he was basically choking the man, Angeal had lost his ability to breathe.

Zack sat up and crossed his legs, resting his head on his hand as the man caught his breath.

Zack smiled cheerily as his mentor glared at him.

"Welcome home!"


	2. When you're happy, dance around

Not much to say about this, just something that happened this week when we were on holidays. I was waiting for the elevator, when it suddenly opened to some random man dancing while scoffing some cookies. I thought it was hilarious, my grandmother did not. Thanks for all the lovely reviews, though! I would've replied, but I accidentally deleted all my emails then went on holidays, and things have kinda gotten busy since then, so I will try my darndest to reply to them this time! Thank you very much, and have a nice day :D**  
-x-x-x-x-x-**

**When you're happy, dance around and wag your entire body.**

Zack Fair scampered down the sterile hallways with a bounce – well, more of a bounce than usual – as he contemplated how awesome his day had been. Not only had he managed to trounce the best of the class in a spar, but he had actually made a new friend, too!

Sure, he seemed a little obnoxious and lazy on the outside, but Reno was a pretty okay guy. He had a good sense of humour, plus he was a Turk, which was kinda cool. Even though SOLDIER's didn't really like Turks, Zack was willing to push that aside for his new friend.

Besides, he promised to teach Zack how to use his awesome EMR sometime, which was definitely a plus.

A grin threatened to jump off his face as his excitement grew, scaring a few people as he entered the elevator. They all shuffled off pretty quickly, much to Zack's dismay. Elevator conversations with strangers were always the best ones.

The elevator still had a while to go till it reached the 49th floor, leaving Zack to fidget and bounce on the spot as he waited. He glanced up at the floor numbers as he scratched his arm absently, silently wondering if a Haste materia would speed up the elevator process.

The elevator reached the 32nd floor as it shuddered, the ancient doors slowly sliding open. But instead of a new person for Zack to talk to, a flying box entered the area as it slammed onto the wall next to his head. There was some shouting as Zack quickly pressed the close button, sighing with relief as the shouting faded. Good thing he didn't get caught up in that!

Glancing down at the crumpled box, curiosity got the better of him as he picked it up to inspect it. His grin – if it was possible – got even wider as he realized what it was. It was a box of the cookies from the store down the street, which were the best cookies on Gaia! He quickly thought about the shouting people who had lost the box, before he decided that an angry person couldn't appreciate the cookies like he could. This caused for a celebration!

Ripping the box open, he shoved as many cookies as he could grab into his mouth, while dancing to the horrible elevator music. He was so caught up in his excitement that he barely noticed the small ding and the doors sliding open, let alone the two men standing on the other side.

There was a stunned silence on their part, before the red leather-clad man spoke. "Angeal, I think your puppy is having a seizure."


	3. Alphabet

Okay, so my laptop totally conked out on me and I've lost ALL my stories and chapters I had written, because foolish me forgot to back them up. This is just a get-back-into-writing thing I guess, before I start tackling my chapter stories again. Whoo-boy, this is gonna take a while... Anyway, this doesn't fit in with the what would you learn theme that is what this folder's all about, but that can be excused cause I can't be bothered writing out a whole proper thing... so this is just to tide you guys over cause I haven't updated in a LONG time, and you guys deserve something.

Read and review, please?

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy VII, or anything associated with it. I wish I did.

* * *

A – Against

It went **against** everything he believed in morally – and ethically – so he couldn't really explain to Sephiroth why he helped Zack kidnap that small blond cadet and lock him in the general's office.

B – Below

He knew about the girl, the one who lived **below** the plate and grew the flowers in that abandoned slum church. Though he was happy for his student – he couldn't explain why he felt so put out by the fact that Zack never told him.

C – Crisis

"**Crisis** averted!" Zack grinned with enthusiasm, swinging his broadsword as he pumped his fist in the air. Angeal kept watch from further down the hallway, shaking his head slowly. Since when was a roaming spider considered a crisis?

D – Diffuse

He was a ticking time bomb – one that you couldn't **diffuse**. Maybe one day, Zack would understand that.

E – Energy

Zack rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, his free hand loosely gripping his broadsword as he surveyed what used to be the cafeteria. He didn't know _what_ was in that **energy** drink, but he most certainly wasn't drinking one again - Angeal would make sure of that.

F – Failure

He was a **failure**. He was degrading faster than he would have liked – but what could he do about it? Hollander was as useful as dirt, and Genesis wasn't getting any better either. His thoughts strayed back to his student – Zack Fair. How was he going to deal with that problem?

G – Grin

Zack had many a smile. He had that smirk he got when he did something he thought he was going to get away with, and he had that proud, beaming smile he used when he was praised by others – but mainly when he was praised by Angeal. He was also well known for his cheeky smile – the one he used to garner attention from the ladies, or when he was trying to form a plan in his mind. However, the one smile Zack Fair was really well known for… was his **grin**. His insufferable, whole-hearted grin that screamed _I'm up to no good._ Angeal feared the day that grin was aimed at him.

H – Hope

"But what I do know is that we can't lose **Hope**," Zack was enthralled, watching the TV screen with rapt attention. Angeal cautiously moved beside him, picking up the gaming case lying next to the gaming console.

"Final Fantasy XIII," he read aloud, before placing the case back onto the ground. He looked up at the screen again, only to see some pink haired lady wearing the shortest skirt he'd ever seen trying to console a young silver haired boy. He looked back over to his student, whose face might as well have been glued to the TV; he was that close to it. Angeal looked on curiously, shaking his head as it reminded him of some of the day-time soap shows his mother used to watch back when he was a child.

When exactly did Zack hit menopause?

I – Itch

It was a burning sensation, spreading right from the soles of his feet to the hair on his head.

"They **itch** so much… my teeth itch so much!" He groaned, scratching futilely at his mouth.

Angeal grunted with sympathy, rubbing his students back soothingly. Mako injections were never pleasant, but it seemed Zack had acquired some of the more uncommon side effects.

J – Jester

"No, I'd say he's more like the village idiot," Kunsel stated factually, folding his arms across his chest.

"No, no no no…" Luxiere disagreed, shaking his head. "He's definitely the castle **Jester**. Cause people like him, y'know? Village idiots are just crazies that everyone either laughs at or throws food at-"he paused mid sentence, reconsidering his thoughts. "Actually, I think you might be right."

Kunsel grinned knowingly, slapping Luxiere up the back of the head. No one could trump Kunsel in an argument regarding Zack and his… tendencies to be a little strange. He'd concluded long ago that there was something in the water in Gongaga… and Zack had drunk a lot of it.

K – Kill

"**Kill**, my pretties… Kill!" Zack laughed crazily, thrusting his arm towards Angeal. Zack's horde of baby birds fluttered uselessly on the ground, stumbling over each other. Angeal sighed good naturedly, gently picking up all the birds and placing them back in their cages.

"Zack, get out of the science department before I kill you."

L – Love

"Zack, focus!" Angeal reprimanded as his sword nearly sliced through his students left thigh, watching with concerned eyes as Zack snapped out of his daydream, quickly falling into his battle stance again. Angeal considered him for a moment, before lowering his sword.

"We aren't going to get anything done like this. Why can't you focus?" It was unlike his student to be so airy – he was usually so determined. Zack opened his mouth, before quickly shutting it.

"It doesn't matter… Don't worry about it. I'll focus," he promised, widening his stance a little as he adjusted himself. Angeal folded his arms across his chest, looking at Zack like a parent would to a child who was about to be scolded.

"Fine! Fine," Zack surrendered, throwing his arms up in the air as a peaceful gesture. "I think… I think I'm in** love**," he admitted shyly, rubbing the back of his neck as he stared awkwardly at the ground.

Angeal mentally cursed, his gaze softening. He knew this would happen sooner or later.

M – Maybe

**Maybe**… Maybe one day, Angeal would be able to tell him everything. And then – then, he could die peacefully.

N – Nag

"You're like some cranky mother Chocobo!" Zack sighed with exasperation, flopping down onto the couch. "It's always 'Zack, pick up this' or 'Zack, how many times have I told you to turn the lights off' or 'Zack, you're not allowed to keep ducks in the bath', he groaned, shielding his eyes against the glare from the sun. "All you do is **nag**, Angeal."

Angeal huffed in disagreement, folding his arms across his chest. Those were perfectly reasonable rules and chores, were they not?

"You know what; I'm not even going to call you Angeal anymore. From now on, you're Naggeal. Angeal is dead to me!"

O – Opportunity.

This kind of **opportunity** hardly came along – so when he had the time to bond with his student outside of training, Angeal was never one to turn it down.

Even if it meant taking him to the zoo.

P – Patience

If there was one thing those four years in that… that _lab_ had taught him, it was **patience**. He just wished Angeal could see it.

Q – Question

"Alright. So if there are any questions, feel free to ask," the lady clapped her hands together, pleased that she had finally finished her presentation. Angeal smiled kindly at her, happy that she had completed her task. His happiness soon disappeared however, as he saw his students hand slowly snake up from the middle of the gathered Second Classes.

"Yeah, I got a **question**," he grinned wickedly, causing a few of the surrounding Seconds to snicker slightly. "When the chickens go to the farm, who decides which ones become roast chickens… and which ones become chicken salt?"

The lady blinked once- twice, her mouth gaping open slightly. "Uhm-" she stuttered nervously, adjusting her glasses as she fumbled for an answer. "I- I meant questions relating to the t-topic," she offered meekly, looking like she was about to faint.

"Oh… shoulda said so," Zack shrugged, lowering his raised hand. Angeal resisted the urge to facepalm.

R – Resist

The group of girls giggled madly while Zack encouraged them, pulling various poses and telling stories that had been blown way, _way _out of proportion. Angeal grunted to himself, before grabbing Zack by the collar and pulling him away from his fanclub.

"You have to learn to **resist **those temptations," he lectured the teenager, sighing as Zack's gaze strayed onto a passing woman. He couldn't wait till Zack grew out of his hormones.

S – Save

"Oh, **save** me, you handsome, strong man!" Zack whimpered girlishly, dangling outside Angeal's office's window. He didn't even want to know how Zack got there, considering he was on the 57th floor.

Angeal didn't dignify Zack with a response, he just pulled the blinds shut and continued on with his paperwork.

T – Terminate

"I have been sent to **terminate **you," Zack said robotically, pointing at the donut sitting on the counter. Angeal offered a weak smile at the lady who served Zack, who smiled back just as weakly.

Why did she always get the weird customers?

U – Undercover

He found Zack huddled under the Directors desk, clad in what appeared to be a glitter-blue Chocobo outfit. Zack glanced up swiftly, startled to see his mentor's disapproving – and slightly confused face.

"I'm **undercover**," was all he offered.

V – Valentine

"Be my **Valentine**?" Zack asked innocently, holding a rose towards his mentor. Angeal glanced down at it, before Genesis swooped in.

"It'd be my pleasure, Zack Fair," Genesis snagged the rose from his fingertips, before trailing off down the hall. Zack looked stunned for a moment, before he focused back on his mentor.

"O…kay?"

W – Wings

**Wings** didn't make you a monster… if only he could see that.

X – Xylophone

If there was one thing Angeal didn't expect to see that day – it was Zack walking out of a toy store with an **xylophone** tucked under his left arm. Curious, he tailed Zack as he adventured down towards the slums, smiling as he saw him gift the item to a young boy, who looked elated to receive such a gift.

Y – Young

What Angeal would give to be that **young** again, to not be suffering so harshly from the degradation. He watched his student enviously, before unfurling his only wing and flying away. He didn't want to taint him with his bitterness, after all.

Z – Zombie

"Z-Z-**Zombie**!" The cadets were all screaming, racing down the halls and out the hallway doors. Angeal quickly raced down the direction they were fleeing – fearing that maybe another bunch of monsters had escaped from the labs – but his fears were unfound as he arrived at the scene.

There, sitting in the middle of the hallway, was one heavily made-upped and outfitted Zack Fair and Reno, each one eating jelly – an attempt to make it look like brains, he presumed – out of a cadet helmet. Needless to say, as soon as they saw Angeal, it started a chorus of "brains… must eat brainsssss," from the two young boys.

The next day, each were ordered to stay at least 100 meters away from each other at all times, something that even Tseng agreed with.


End file.
